Reunion
Summary: 'The Royal families of New Troy and Sparta have a family reunion with a suspicious figure from their pasts. ''The camera opens up in the port in Sparta. The ship from New Troy arrives with its royal Family. They are escorted into a carriage and driven to the Royal Palace. Nia looks out of the windows of the carriage to see the sprawling city beneath her as they get closer and closer to the palace. As they arrive they are greeted by Helia, Myles and Tyndereus. '''Myles Lelex: ''*salutes Elena and Vernal* Elena, Vernal. '''Elena Troy: '*salutes Myles* ''Short-stack mark two. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '*salutes Nia* ''Beloved cousin. '''Nia Troy: '*salutes Tyndereus* ''Short-stack mark three. ''They all walk into the palace together and head to the formal sitting room. Vernal: 'It's been a while. '''Helia Lelex: '''Yes, it has. Mother really wants to get to know you better. '''Andronika Trojan: '''I see this place is still as grand as ever. '''Vernal: '''Great, time to impress the in-law then. '''Helia Troy: '''In-laws. '''Elena Troy: '''Huh? ''They arrive at the sitting room and much to their shock, seated beside Helen is the man Elena and Vernal loathe, Menelaus, the ex-king. '''Vernal: ''*coldly and preps his weapon* You... '''Elena Troy: '*switches Hacker to two-hander mode* ''Nia, get behind me. '''Menelaus: '''Elena. ''*he gets up and approaches her* Andronika Trojan: 'Bastard! ''*she whips out her rapier* '' '''Elena Troy: '''Stay back! ''*she holds her weapon up* '''Vernal: '''I won't let you touch my wife or daughter! ''*he gets in front of his family* '' '''Menelaus: ''*calmly* Vernal, I see you have made my step-daughter your wife and even gave me a step-grandchild. '''Nia Troy: '''My grandfathers are Paris and Neo. Not monsters like you. ''*she switches Conquer to revolver mode and fires a shot* ''That was a warning stay away from me and my parents. '''Elena Troy:' Short-stack do you mind telling me why he's here?! Menelaus: '''it's simple, my dear. I've decided to put the past behind me and start over with you. '''Helia Lelex: '''Ellie, please. I know what he did to you was unforgivable but he wants to start over. '''Elena Troy: ''*sighs angrily and reluctantly deactivates her weapon* Fine. But we've got our eyes on you Menelaus. ''The camera cuts to later that day with Nia sparring with Tyndereus. With her beating him as always. Nia Troy: ''*smirks as she holds Tyndereus down* As usual, I win. '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Heh, you'd definitely beat the whole school's wrestling team. '''Helen of Troy; '*walks in* ''Nia! A princess shouldn't wrestle like a barbarian! '''Elena Troy: '''Relax, Helen. Nia might be a princess, but she's not a damsel. Wooh! That's my little girl! '''Andronika Trojan: '''Take home the belt girl! ''Nia helps Tyndereus up and they fist bump. Tyndereus Lelex: '''Grandmother, I believe you have been well. '''Helen of Troy: ''*smiles* Tyndereus, my dear grandson. You've truly grown, same as your my little Nia. The last time I saw you was when you were only one. And what happened to your beautiful long hair? '''Nia Troy: '''Oh, it was hard to take care of. So I just cut it off. Plus its easier to manage. '''Helen of Troy: '''Oh, well then. if that's what make you happy my dear. '''Elena Troy: '''Helen, can I talk to you for a bit? In the mausoleum. '''Helen of Troy:' Of course, dear. Elena and Helen walk out of the training hall and head towards the mausoleum. Helen notices a tear roll down Elena's face as they reach the large marble building. They enter the mausoleum and walk towards the memorial to her deceased children. Elena Troy: '''Helen...how can you love such a monster? Look at what he's done..... '''Helen of Troy: ''*tears well up as she runs her hand over the plaques for her deceased grandchildren* There are so many....he destroyed...no matter the circumstance....but he's taken so much from us both. He took my lover, will and freedom but he took your childhood, your innocence, your body, your children, your father and your kingdom. '''Elena Troy: '''But why stay with him? Why stay with the man who used, hurt and defiled your child? Why stay with the man who took your freedom? '''Helen of Troy: '''What choice did I have? I can't do anything that would upset him. '''Elena Troy: '''But you do. you can come with me. You can leave all of this behind and have fresh start as the Queen Mother of New Troy. You can watch Nia grow and you can be free again. And don't get me wrong, I know he isn't here to make amends, I've seen through more lies than you can count. '''Helen of Troy: '''I- ''Suddenly Helia runs in with Vernal and Andronika. Helia Lelex: 'Mother! Elena! Nia and Tyndereus stole the royal helicopter and now they're on a joyride! '''Vernal: '''And Myles is stuck up there with them! ''Meanwhile on the helicopter. '''Nia Troy: '''THIS IS AWESOME!!! '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''Yeah!!! '''Myles Lelex: ''*hanging onto the helicopter's door*'' YOU TWO BRING IT DOWN THIS INSTANCE! Nia Troy: 'Alright, alright. ''She brings the helicopter down on the royal helipad and Myles drags himself back to Helia. '''Myles Lelex: '''Helia...what have they been feeding her?... '''Elena Troy: '''Nia! I told you, you shouldn't do this without a license! '''Nia Troy: '''But I already have one! ''*she takes out her helicopter pilot license* ''See. Plus I Ty told the guards to tell ya guys that we'll be out. '''Everyone: '''Oh, so it's not a joyride. '''Helen of Troy: '''I see she takes after her mother and father. '''Vernal: '''Well she did get her eccentricity from me. '''Nia Troy: '''Hey Ty, wanna demolition derby tonight? '''Elena Troy: '''Nia, we're having the reunion dinner tonight remember? You two can go to the demolition derby next time. '''Nia Troy: ''*sighs* Fine, we were gonna watch monster trucks drive over fancy sports cars. Oh well. ''Later that evening at the reunion dinner. The two families are shown eating and chatting together but Elena simply picks at her food. She looks at Menelaus suspiciously. Menelaus: '16 years since I last saw you. And it seems you've finally produced one that survived.* he looks at Elena as she grits her teeth in annoyance* Let's how long this one would last. After all, you've never truly had a chance to be a mother. Though I have to say, Vernal isn't exactly the best choice to have as a father for a young princess like Nia.*he sips his wine* ''Wouldn't you agree? Also, I'm surprised, you haven't touched your plates. '''Elena Troy: ''*sternly and she gets up from the table* That's it. Why don't you just drop the act Menelaus? '''Nia Troy: '''Mom? '''Elena Troy: '*sighs angrily* ''I'm going to bed. ''*she leaves the dining room* Helia Lelex: 'Ellie? '''Nia Troy: '''I'm going too. '''Andronika Trojan: '''I'm out. '''Vernal: '''Same here. ''Soon everyone leaves the table. Elena stumbles into her guest room while Vernal decides to go out on a walk, she closes the door behind her and sighs. She hops into the shower and changes into her pajamas and flips onto the guest room bed. As she is about to fall asleep, she hears the sound of the closet door opening and the door being locked. She open her eyes and before she could do anything, she feels a weight slam on top of her and two hands pinning her down. She looks up to see Menelaus hovering above her. '''Menelaus: ''*grins evilly as Elena struggles* It seems 16 years has truly softened you! Once I'm done with you, I'll do the same thing to that little spawn of yours and I'll reunite your husband with you both! ''*she grabs her underpants* '' '''Elena Troy: '*triggers her flashbacks of torment and tears of anger well up in her eyes* ''DON'T TOUCH ME CREEP! ''*she quickly knees Menelaus in the nuts, causing him to stumble back, she quickly grabs her weapon* I knew something fishy was up with you! *she strikes him with her bat and throws him over, she grabs a sword from the display case and jams it into his arm. She picks up the heavy wooden dresser and begins hitting him with it. This alerts everyone and they come running to her room* I AM TIRED OF THIS! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE CHANCE AT ATTACKING! *ties Menelaus down with a cord before he can strike her, suplexes him and begins choking him on the floor* ''I HATE YOU! THOSE SCARS RAN DEEP INTO ME! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE?! ''Outside the door Nia, Vernal, Helia, Myles, Tyndereus, Andronika and Helen are banging on the door and trying to get in. Vernal: 'IF HE'S IN THERE WITH MY WIFE THEN I SAY TO HELL WITH IMPORTED WOOD! ''He, Andronika and Nia kick the door down to splinters, much to Helen's shock, and they all run into the room to see Menelaus tied down with Elena choking him. '''Myles Lelex: ''*hides behind Vernal* That is horrifying... '''Vernal: '''I haven't seen her this angry since she defeated him 16 years ago. '''Nia and Tyndereus: '''Go mom/aunt Ellie! '''Elena Troy: '*slams his head on the ground* ''As much as I hate you I won't kill you. I won't become the monster that you are. Just cuz I'm 33 doesn't mean I lost my touch! '''Menelaus: '*looks at a shocked Helen* ''Helen...I- '''Helen of Troy: '*trying to keep her composure* ''I...I knew it...Elena was right about what she said....You're a monster.... '''Menelaus: '''Helen...please...I '''Helen of Troy: '''No! It's about time I took my own life into my hands.... ''Helen walks away. The camera cuts to the next day, Menelaus is preparing to leave in secret. He looks at Helen who stares at him with tears in her eyes. He sighs angrily and leaves. Elena puts her hand on Helen's shoulder. Elena Troy: 'You did the right thing, Helen. You'll be safer and better off without him. ''A few days later, Helia and her family are shown seeing Elena and her family off. '''Nia Troy: '''We'll try and visit again soon! '''Elena Troy: ''*extends her hand to Helen and smiles* Let's go home. ''Helen smiles back and takes Elena's hand and she boards the ship bound for New Troy where she is forgiven and welcomed with open arms. 2 weeks later, Helen, now the official Queen Mother of New Troy, is overseeing her grandchildren's sparring match alongside her daughters, niece and sons-in-laws. She smiles proudly as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes